


Golden Love Letter About You

by Silco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: 貼吧14年的徵文，拖到16年才完成，當時抽到的關鍵字：郵差、不認識的陌生筆跡戰後老年組，斷臂團 X瘸腿兵，年約六十





	Golden Love Letter About You

下雨了。利威爾意識到的時候雨已經下得半大不小，淅淅瀝瀝地，雜著三兩松針被打落的聲音。他感到自己瘸了的那條腿因為氣溫的驟降而隱隱作痛起來，但他仍走到門口去收起踏腳墊，混紡的材質雖然便於清洗但在這種天氣實在難乾。他把墊子捲起來擱在傘桶旁邊，同時注意到桶裡一支傘也沒少。艾爾文散步到鎮上去，算算時間是時候回來了。利威爾一張臉陰沉下來，又費力氣拿來報紙鋪在門口出去接艾爾文回來。

 

路上的泥水灘使利威爾心煩意亂，開始在心中抱怨郊區的種種壞處，其中一個便是這個，離哪裡都有點距離，卡在一個令人討厭的中間點上。他走著，到林道上就遠遠地望見自己的前上級站在樹下，一臉自適，看來不像落難，反倒像在從容賞雨。從前很難得見到艾爾文如此放鬆，大多是一副凜然神情，或肅穆或穩歛。劍眉總是筆直，不見些許弧度，現在則連臉龐的邊緣都柔和了。外表是真的不一樣了，燦爛的金髮如今滄滄，猶如他所預言的剩下頭頂一絡，飽滿的前額發皺，但精神力還是一樣，還不見任何減退。

他感到自己的步伐不由得急了點，顧不上拐杖和鞋子踏地激起的泥花，只想盡快到艾爾文前面。

他把拐杖掛到前臂上，打開另一把傘舉高了讓艾爾文進入遮蔽，對方向他微笑然後接過去。他注意到艾爾文臂下似乎夾著什麼，於是伸手為艾爾文扶住傘然後討要過來。

「是這個禮拜的信。」艾爾文解釋道，他是出來散步的，走著突然想到能去取信。他並沒有穿著平時那件內側縫著口袋的大衣，所以只能拿著，利威爾看著只覺得他大概又犯痴呆了。

「嗯。你記得拿信怎麼不記得帶傘出門啊，是想要變得更禿是吧？」

「是你的腿太不準啦！」艾爾文溫和地反擊，他總拿利威爾腿上的風濕開玩笑，頻率和後者拿他髮際線說嘴的頻率差不多，而他不忍心戳破的是，這些年下來，利威爾的髮量也變得岌岌可危。

利威爾用拐杖報復性地敲了艾爾文的小腿，撐著傘硬是快了幾步，卻給叫住要他走慢點。

「站太久，腿麻了。」艾爾文笑。他瞪過去，眼神還是少年時的冷硬，心裡卻知道對方是念著他的腿，知道他不肯示弱的對策，恰好就正中了他一貫的吃軟不吃硬，這才放慢下來。

「誰叫你要自己去拿信，等明天艾倫那小子來的時候順便帶來就好了。」，隔半天補上一句「不服老。」

艾爾文只是笑。

 

兩人到家時天已黯淡下來，利威爾讓艾爾文脫了鞋才進門，用報紙端起來拿去一邊，等乾了以後刮泥巴。艾爾文換了鞋子以後，在爐上燒水，沸過一回拿毛巾沾濕給利威爾敷膝蓋。兩人忙了一陣終於在桌邊坐定拆信。

信很少，有幾張是廣告，利威爾覺得發那麼遠的廣告很好笑，不過他還是收起來，這些東西跟報紙一樣好用。

除了莫布里特寄來的韓吉的著作以外，他看得入眼的只有另一封信。牛皮紙封給塞得有點鼓，上頭單單只有幾個字，「給 利威爾」，卻意外扎眼。

他打開來，信紙的磅數很高，拿在手中很有份量，然而邊角已經泛成腐黃了，上頭字的墨色有點褪了但還能看出個所以然，想必寄件人當時就想到要保存很長一段時間，用了高品質的墨水和紙。他在心裡輕哼一聲，打開來讀。

 

親愛的利威爾：

展信愉悅。我想你現在必定皺著眉在想這是不是又是另一封聽聞人類最強士兵的傳說慕名而來的粉絲信，很可惜它不是，就單單只是一封情書。我很好奇，裡頭露骨的直白會不會使你的表情起點平常看不到的變化。

我一直都在注視著你，打從你在地下街與憲兵團槓上開始，你就成了一個聚光燈不可不照的亮點。老實說，我很為你最後加入調查兵團的決定感到高興，特別是在你的朋友死後，我想兵團裡能有和你成為朋友的存在，希望他們能稍稍減輕一點你巨大的悲傷。

因為無師自通卻高超的立體機動技巧，你似乎在兵團裡璀璨發熱，你升遷得很快，那是好事，代表你能有許多事要忙。無所事事似乎是磨去一個人魅力的最佳刀石了...哎、離題了。

利威爾，我希望你知道的是，你是我見過上天最美麗的造物，而且強大得使其他人都望塵莫及，說你是人類最珍貴的財產一點也不為過。我時常看著你戰鬥，像看著一場秀。你靈敏揮著刀跳躍的樣子很像在巨人間跳著迴旋舞——那些巨大的怪物都是你的伴舞，笨拙的動作更襯出了你的靈巧。我有時希望那些靈巧能夠要運用在更細緻的活上，我對你的柔軟度很是期待。而我也時常想像，你因愉悅困擾發出美妙聲響的樣子，事實必定超越我的幻想吧。

利威爾，你是既尖銳又柔軟的，我看過你斥責自己的手下，可憐的奧路歐，咬了舌頭還給你言語上削了一頓後頸。後來你卻又不著痕跡地在佩托拉前表揚了他，我相信奧路歐心底是太感激你的，以至於他在心上人面前又得意洋洋地字面上嚼了一頓舌根，我幾乎要同情起他的舌頭。你天生有這樣的氣質使你高高的領導地位變得可親起來，偶爾使我羨慕，更常讓我想方設法將你的注意力從你的屬下那邊拉過來，而你總是會中套。

啊，這些小事原不足提，可是這樣的關鍵時刻我只能想起一些枝微末節的片段，還無法道盡我對你的...這麼說好了，無限的愛意。我始終在隱藏著，這是一件困難的事，因為再巨大的冰山總會要在水面上露出一小角的。我想某些舉動已經讓你起了疑心，只不過你一直沒搞清楚是誰。不過現在還不是談這事的時候，即使在許多事上意見相左，我倆至少還有這點共識吧。

你是認識我的，可惜現在無法與你表露我的真實身分，我期待未來能有一天能將赤裸裸的自己呈現在你面前，你會發現我不是你心中期待的那個樣子。或許你將要跟我翻臉了，我還沒有那個自信能將你說服過來，因為你帶著我最喜愛的傲氣。即使如此，我仍衷心期盼那一天的到來，那一天，我能毫無保留地告訴你...

我愛你。

你的

 

利威爾才讀完，還未消化完畢就開始想這寫信的傢伙到底是誰。字跡不是他認識的，看來有點女氣，想必本人該是有點文人氣質的，字的收筆內斂而圓滑。字裡行間透出毫不掩飾的愛慕和......滿滿的調戲。但還是有一些線索的，線索就是那語氣。

「艾爾文，」他又讀了兩三遍，還是忍不住開口了「這信是你寫的吧。」

「是啊。」艾爾文爽快地承認。他已經到廚房煮晚飯去了，沒回頭，看來那鍋湯得被小心地伺候。

「 ... 你哪來的時間啊？」利威爾想了一會，才擠出這問題，乾巴巴地，他可不會覺得他是在害羞，年紀一大把了，臉紅還能看嗎？

「這不是我和你在一起之後寫的。」艾爾文終於捨得回頭，拿著湯勺，露出無害的笑容。利威爾覺得他分明在看自己笑話。

「看得出來。」

利威爾沒什麼好氣，想掩飾那一抹欣喜，不過沒有被對方漏掉，不過艾爾文只是笑道：

「我以為你應該很關心這封信的，都沒有問題嗎？」

「有。你當時怎麼那麼變態啊，一個人幻想個什麼勁兒？」

「一個人想才夠刺激，你想想，兩個人還要顧慮到對方的想法才行。」

面對艾爾文難得流露出的無賴氣息，利威爾露出司空見慣的鄙夷神情，這些年他可沒少見過對方這副模樣。

「少來這一套了，結果你不還是有一一實現你的幻想。」

似乎是默認了，艾爾文笑得更歡，嘴角都要裂開了。

「我不是說過了嗎，艾爾文，別再笑得那麼噁心了。」

「啊啊，真抱歉啊，我還以為你已經習慣了。」

利威爾不可置否地聳聳肩，低頭把信按原樣收了回去。這一封信拿在手裡沈甸甸地讓他感到安心。安心，他們的代表詞之一。

「你是為了什麼理由又要裝模作樣地把這信給我？」

「利威爾，你知道我們已經很久沒有在數日子過生活了。前幾天，我到鎮上去辦事——是的，是你說看完絕對要笑掉大牙的那本傳記的首賣日，你也知道那個編輯被你整得多可憐——發現當天是你的生日。」

利威爾的心情驀地突然就變得開朗，就只因為艾爾文記著他不是太放在心上的紀念日，還為此找出一封信。因為他總是不奢求很多，然而艾爾文所做的永遠超乎他的想像。他很不容易地笑了。

「...是嗎，時間過得可真快。」語調原本是有點感慨的，不過利威爾自己聽來卻覺得有點膩歪，老半天想不出一句能接，話頭被艾爾文拎走。

「已經三十年了吧，我們兩個。」艾爾文坐到他對面沖著他笑。利威爾撇開目光，就算已經相識超過三十年了，利威爾還是受不了艾爾文那種發自真心燦爛的笑容。

「記這個做啥？怪肉麻的。」

「就覺得該記著。你知道金婚這個詞嗎？」利威爾只發出模糊的應聲，艾爾文便接著說下去「聽說結婚六十年就叫金婚，如果是我們的話，可得要等到一百歲的時候才可以慶祝金婚呢。」

利威爾盯著艾爾文把話說完，心裡發覺兩個超過半百已經十載的大男人這樣含情脈脈有點好笑，可是又想聽著對方講。他不會發現，自己心底其實是願意聽這樣的話聽一輩子的。

「那不是挺容易的，一百歲，你已經是個老不死的了，斷了手還能跑出牆外給巨人當餌，只不過再撐個三十幾年。」

艾爾文聞言笑了，利威爾始終記恨著瑪麗亞之牆還奪戰前的爭執，再爭下去準會一發不可收拾。於是他整肅表情，伸出手來抓起對面人的手，然後用雙手包覆起來。利威爾的手很小，輕易地被裹住，利威爾試著掙扎只不過全無效果。

「那麼，利威爾，我現在要告訴你。慶祝金婚的可不能只有我一人，我要你陪著我直到那一天來臨。」

「...那我就聽從你的判斷了，艾爾文。」

 

END


End file.
